Broken Light
by SoullessElric
Summary: REWRITTEN as Tentative Steps / During a battle, Ed is wounded. No surprise, but it might be more severe than he thinks...And the ones who are guilty are coming back for revenge...Rated T for gore
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story ever! It didn't turn out awesome, but I hope you like it...**

**Please no flames, but constructive criticism is fine. Also, this is short, but please don't complain about that.**

**I may rewrite this story based on the reviews people give me and I will mention you if you review so please review if you can.**

**Soulless, signing off!**

* * *

><p>This battle was not going well.<p>

It had started out as the simple task of apprehending military rebels. Al and I were doing fine, knocking out all of the rebels, until their leader, Komin, had switched out the lights. Now we were fighting blind.

Komin lashed out at me from the darkness, gashing my left arm. I was already covered in cuts from the retractable claws in his bulky gloves. A soft hiss escaped my mouth as blood seeped through the new tear in my jacket.

"Nii-san!" Al's voice called through the darkness. I gritted my teeth and called back, "Im fine! just find the light!"

_I would transmute a lamp, but i don't have a fire to light it! Wheres the colonel when you need him?_

I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground, transmuting a small stone box of protection from Komin's merciless claws. I heard metal grinding against the rock and knew my shelter wouldn't last long. I transmuted a hole in one side to escape before i was trapped. I instantly felt a pain in my gut. Blood spurted from my mouth as the claws dug deeper into my stomach. I desperately swung my auto mail arm around at the invisible attacker. I felt a jolt travel up my arm and a pained grunt. I knew i had connected with something. I fell to the ground, breathing erratically, trying to staunch the blood flowing from my stomach. Suddenly the lights turned on and i heard a metallic scream.

"Nii-san!"

My mind blurry, i turned my head towards Komin.

He was passed out on the floor, his arms splayed out beside him. I heaved myself to my knees with a pained grunt and leaned over him. My vision was getting fuzzy as my blood pooled on the floor. I dimly heard Al's clanking footsteps running towards me. I was focusing on Komin's chest.

_Is it just me, or is his breathing too fast for him to be unconscious...?_

Suddenly his eyes shot open. I leaned back-

Too late.

A blinding pain shot across my eyelids, turning my vision red. I felt blood rushing down my cheeks as i collapsed onto the hard concrete.

OOO

As soon as Al found the light and transmuted it back to working condition, he was shocked by the scene before him. Komin was lying spread eagled on the ground, apparently knocked out.

_Good. _He thought. Then his glowing eyes turned to his brother.

Ed was collapsed on the ground, blood rushing from his stomach, his right hand pressing into the wound.

"Nii-san!" He screamed, running towards his brother. Ed coughed, and blood flowed from his mouth, staining the floor red. His arms shaking, he pushed himself into kneeling position and leaned over Komin. Before Al could do anything, Komin lashed out and caught nii-san across his face. He fell to the floor again, unconscious.

Komin stood up, wiping blood from his lip, and chuckled.

"Heh. The little runt wasn't so impressive after all."

Ed didn't stir.

Komin lifted his foot and brought it down on Ed's chest, blood flowing faster and faster from his stomach.

"Stop it!" Al screamed at Komin, finally reaching Ed and pulling his limp body into his metal arms.

He ran to the closest wall and drew a transmutation circle with a small piece of chalk. He finished feverishly, but Komin kicked his back with obviously well trained legs, slamming Al into the wall. He heard a moan of pain from his brother, whose already battered body was crushed between Al's armor and the wall. He shoved a hand out and activated the transmutation, running off into the cool night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WAH THIS IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE! Again I apologize for the short chapters and it is unlikely that they'll get any longer. Sorry.**

**No reviews cuz the story isn't up yet so nobody to mention... I think that just about sums it up. If anyone reads this within the week I shall be totally shocked. If someone reviews I will die of surprise. ha ha It's like saying I want to die, which I don't. Anyways, please review and I'll probably upload one more chapter tonight before I go to bed.**

* * *

><p>The world was black.<p>

Deep, impenetrable, black.

I felt dull pains everywhere but i was beyond those now.

Drifting in the everlasting darkness...

Suddenly a muffled voice broke the silence. Blearily, I concentrated on it, but i just couldn't make out the words.

"Shut up and let me sleep..." I moaned.

The muffled voice stopped.

_Finally. _I thought in exasperation.

Then the soft yells started up again, louder then before. The pain in my stomach throbbed and i cried out in pain. My scream broke the floating sensation and i felt soft linen under me, cushioning my sore wounds. i kept my eyes closed, savoring the comforting darkness.

I heard metallic sobbing next to me.

I turned my head to look and grudgingly opened my eyes. Pain shot across my red vision, and i closed my eyes again, letting out a whimper.

The sobbing came to an abrupt halt and i heard metal creaking beside me.

"Nii...san...?" Al's unsteady voice whispered.

Forcing myself not to open my eyes, I asked him, "Why... do my eyes hurt?"

I could tell he flinched, his armor hitting the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Well... Nii-san... When you knocked out Komin he- he slashed your eyelids..." His voice echoed, "They'll heal, but it might take a day or two..."

_Darn now I'm stuck like this even longer! _

"Al..." I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of couse!" His voice perked up, "Why wouldn't i be?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering-" I broke off with a yawn and sank into and exhausted sleep.

OOO

When I woke up again, I heard Al talking into a phone outside my hospital room.

_Darn! Al, why'd you have to wake me up now? I was having such a good sleep..._

My eyelids felt much better. My stomach still ached and my cuts still hurt, but at least i would be able to open my eyes soon. I winced as I remembered the pain from yesterday.

_Maybe not just yet..._

I listened intently to the voice outside my door and caught snatches of the conversation.

"Komin..." "Nii-san was injured..." "...got away..." "Mmm hmm. Yeah. Bye."

I heard him put the phone down and the door opened creakily.

"Nii-san, are you awake now?" Al asked.

"Now I am." I growled irritably.

_It was his fault for talking so loud..._

HIs next words jolted me out of my thoughts.

"I told the Colonel about what happened."

"Why you...! Why the heck did you do that?" I yelled.

"W-well..." He stuttered, "He needed to know... He's the one who sent us on the mission anyways..."

I sighed and lowered my voice. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, when i turned on the lights, i saw you and Komin on the ground and you were bleeding so I tried to get to you, but Komin slashed your eyelids before I could stop him. You fell unconscious, so I transmuted a hole in the wall and ran to the hospital. Thats pretty much all that happened." He answered.

"You didn't stop Komin, did you?" I asked with annoyance.

"Um... well..." Al answered, "You were injured pretty badly, so I couldn't stay and capture Komin..."

I sighed, "How bad am I?"

"What?"

"How bad am I hurt?" I replied with exasperation.

He paused before answering, "You have several cuts and a major stomach wound. Those will heal in 2 to 3 weeks. You also have a broken ankle and your right arm is damaged, so we're going to have to call Winry." (sorry connie! i need her in this one! THERE WILL BE NO LOVEY DOVEY TRASH I HATE THAT STUFF. she might cry though. I'm not sure yet)

I groaned inwardly.

_I HATE hospitals! I'm stuck here forever!_

"Darn..."

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Al called.

"Good news Mr. Elric! You'll be able to open your eyes now! You also have a visitor. Shall I call her in?"

I sighed, "Call her in."

I opened my eyes. At least, I thought I did. I blinked a few times, but nothing changed. The black ocean swirling around me didn't go away. I gripped the invisible sheets harder and my body tensed with fear.

"Nii-san, is the light too bright?"

I gulped. "No, its not that Al..."

The door opened again and footsteps entered the room.

"I can't see anything..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was told by my email friends that this is cheesy. I highly agree. I'm really sorry if this died and I'M REALLY SORRY ITS SO SHORT OH MY GOD ITS ONLY LIKE 511 WORDS!**

**Anyways, sorry for the drama and the cheesiness. Please review and say whether or not I should rewrite this cuz I don't want to but it may need it. You know what I'll just make it a poll. Now how do I do that...**

**Soulless, signing off!**

* * *

><p>Riza's military issue combat boots clacked on the pristine white tiles of the hospital floor. She briskly strode after the small doctor scurrying in front of her. The Colonel had sent her in his stead, used to the fact that most missions landed Edward in a hospital. She sighed inwardly. <em>Can't those brothers do anything that doesn't place them in harms way? <em>She knew the answer was no, but she was still exasperated at how many times they had come close to death. She didn't let it show, but it scared her to see the boys in so much danger at their age. _They shouldn't have to deal with the military until later in life, if not at all._

The doctor in front of her swerved the the left and opened a door to talk to someone. She heard Edward respond and the doctor closed the door again.

He talked hurriedly and softly to her. "Please don't strain him, he's been through a lot." Riza almost snorted. She knew how much they'd been through.

She walked up to the door and opened it, just as Edward said "I can't see anything..."

She froze. Al froze. Ed was holding his face in his hands and blinking repeatedly. She saw his breathing speed up. His rasps filled the small room. Still she was frozen. Ed broke the silence. He let out a piercing scream and started thrashing in his bed. She saw blood seep onto the sheets as his wounds reopened. Finally her ice thawed.

"Alphonse! Go fetch a doctor!" She demanded, already running towards Edward. Al stood up stiffly and ran out the still open door, slamming it behind him. The sound only drove Ed further into hysterics. He was beyond comfort. Beyond reasoning. All that drove him was fear. She sensed more pain pour into his screams as more blood came rushing out onto the bed. She held his arms down and started whispering into his ear. His eyes were wide and staring, but unfocused, as if dazed. Tears were streaming down his face and onto the pillows. Still he screamed. She tapped his struggling flesh arm and he flinched, his pained shrieks faltering for a moment.

That was all it took. She quickly whispered his name in his ear and he made a conscious effort to get back into control. His bloodied chest was heaving and his sightless eyes were darting around the room. His fists were clenched and a faint rasping came from behind his teeth. She continued the whispers.

"Be calm. Al needs you. You can't help him unless you think." He whimpered, "No, I can't help him... I failed!" He gulped air quickly into his lungs, his arms still tense under her hands.

Riza nearly sighed in exasperation, but she held her soft whispering steady. "You didn't fail Edward, you only fail if you give up hope. Never give up your hope. Stay strong. Now hush."

She gently touched his cheek and he visibly flinched, then settled back into his crimson-stained bed and soundlessly started to cry.


	4. Author's Note

_I'm sorry about this everyone, but I'm discontinuing_ Broken Light._ I wrote it so long ago, and my writing has matured too much for me to keep writing it. However, I will be rewriting it!_

_Though, please note that the plots will change as well. As well as improving the overall content of the story, I'm upgrading the quality of the storyline._

_I'll post another Author's Note with the rewrite title once it's up!_

_Soulless Elric, signing off!_


	5. REWRITE UP

_REWRITE IS UP! Please see _Tentative Steps _on my profile!_


End file.
